Apuestas y competencias
by nachi123
Summary: Por su venas corrían el afán obsesivo de competir, por esa razón eran enemigos pero también aliados, peleaban pero se ayudaban, los separaban pero también lo unía. En conclusión: Se odiaban pero se amaban por ello.


**NI EL MUNDO DE HARRY POTTER NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENENECEN**

 **ESTA HISTORIA LA HAGO SIN FINES DE LUCRO.**

 **QUIEN LA ROBE, LO MANDO A MATAR.**

 **Y PARA NO SONAR TAN DURA EN ESTA N/A...**

 **¡YA SOMOS MÁS DE 300 MIEMBROS EN EL GRUPO DE FACEBOOK**

 **DRINNY/DRANNY: ¡EL MEJOR AMOR PROHIBIDO!**

 **FUCK YEAH!**

* * *

 **APUESTAS Y COMPETENCIAS**

* * *

 **Por su venas corrían el afán obsesivo de competir, por esa razón eran enemigos pero también aliados, peleaban pero se ayudaban,**

 **los separaban pero también lo unía. En conclusión: Se odiaban pero se amaban por ello.**

* * *

Se miraron fijamente a los ojos y el brillo de la competencia brilló en ellos. Los objetos volaban a su alrededor por arte de magia, ondeando con ellos sus ropas y haciendo volar un poco sus cabellos. Sus cuerpos estaban en completa tensión, concentrados en lo que tenían que hacer y cómo deberían hacer para conseguirlo, estaban preparados ya para actuar.

Sincronizados, alzaron su varita al mismo tiempo.

―Accio túnicas ―la ropa recién lavada pero aún no secas volaron hacia los brazos de Ginny, donde esta con otro hechizo comenzó a secar las ropas con el chorro de aire caliente que salía de la punta de su varita.

―Accio libros ―una docena de libros salieron volando de la mesa donde estaban antes perfectamente ordenados y siguieron a Draco mientras él caminaba en dirección al segundo piso de la casa.

Ninguno de los dos pensaba perder la apuesta que como siempre había comenzado con una charla común entre ellos, para pasar a ser una discusión y al final una verdadera pelea donde para cortar por la paz y demostrar que el otro estaba equivocado habían acordado competir en pos de eso, como lo habían hecho en su momento cuando tenían la fiebre de Quiddith y Draco había insistido que una mujer no podía ser mejor que él en dicho deporte. Más tarde esa apuesta no había hecho más que encender la llama competitiva entre ellos, para terminar catorce años después casados, con hijos y una casa en la colina.

Y bueno, por esas ramas iba la apuesta de ese día…

―¡Gané! ―no pudo evitar gritar Ginny Weasley –se negaba a cambiar su apellido- cuando trajo de la mano a sus dos hijos pelirrojos de once años.

Ambos aún estaban con cara de sueño y el pelo despeinado, señal que hace poco se había levantado realmente, tras ellos y flotando en el aire iban tres pesados baúles.

―¿Mm? ¿Decías algo, Ginebra? ―Draco la miró desde su posición en el sofá da la sala a la vez que bajaba el periódico que había tomado apenas hace un segundo solo para hacer creer a la pelirroja que llevaba tiempo listo, cosa que funcionó. La pelirroja miraba con boca abierta como sus tres hijas estaban perfectamente peinadas y sentadas sobre sus respectivos baúles.

―Pero… ¡Pero no es justo! ―al final Ginny chilló, y Draco sonrió con su acostumbrado descaro, alzando una ceja y esperando el argumento que esta vez usaría la pelirroja para debatir―. ¡Erick y Eliott van apenas a su primer años, obviamente tenían más cosas que preparar!

―Exacto, pero en cambio Draco solo tenía que estar listo para salir, no tenía que empacar nada. Eso te daba una buena ventaja ―el joven aludido subió la vista, mirando con cierto aburrimiento la discusión ya esperada de sus padres, en realidad él y sus hermanos ya estaban acostumbrados a que las competencias en ocasiones ridículas entre ellos.

Afortunadamente solo se comportaban de esa manera entre ellos y en su casa, ya que en el mundo mágico seguían siendo el serio medimago Malfoy de San Mungo y la entrenadora local del equipo femenil de Quiddith para equipos que recién comenzaban. Si supieran sus pacientes o deportistas los infantiles que podían comportarse, ¿Qué dirían de ellos? Que estaban locos seguramente.

―…¿Saben que llevamos quince minutos de retraso y el tren ya partió, verdad? ―las voces de las trillizas se alzaron entre la discusión de Draco y Ginny, que callaron abruptamente.

La pelirroja pegó un bote asustada y del susto perdió la concentración haciendo que los baúles de los gemelos pegaran contra el suelo, en cambio Draco quien había palidecido pero se había sabido controlar revisó su reloj de pulsera.

―Aún falta media hora ―gruñó arrastrando las palabras y sus hijas no hicieron más que sonreír en una perfecta combinación de los genes de Malfoy y Weasley, creando una así una sonrisa angelicalmente maliciosa. Desde el primer año de ellas donde de hecho habían perdido el expreso de Hogwarts, tanto su padre como su madre habían desarrollado un temor indiscutible a llegar nuevamente tarde a la estación King Cross.

Los gemelos rieron, algo más despiertos. Esa había sido una buena forma de sacar a sus padres de sus interminables discusiones.

―Bien planeado ―dijeron ambos, que como sus hermanas mayores tenían la desagradable costumbre de hablar al mismo tiempo.

―¿Qué no saben que no deben hacerle broma a sus padres? ―Ginny sentía su corazón desbocado, desde ese incidente sus hermanos no habían dejado de molestarla y ya estaba harta de recibir otra carta de Hogwarts recordándole que el tren partía exactamente a la una. Ahora entendía más a su madre Molly cuando los apuraba a todas partes y también sabía por qué se molestaba seguido, sobre todo cuando Fred y George estaban presentes.

―Pero sería todo muy aburrido si no… ―se escuchó aunque no se supo bien de quien. Draco por otro lado ahora sabía porque sus padres habían decidido no tener más hijos. Sintiendo como su paciencia era un gran globo a punto de reventar, les ordenó a las trillizas quitarse de encima de sus baúles, y con un movimiento de la varita los cinco equipajes levitaron nuevamente y salieron hacia el patio donde esperaba un traslador.

―Vamos, ya pronto seremos libre ―suspiró Ginny, Draco podía ser ahora más relajado y maduro en algunos aspectos pero en otros aún seguía siendo crío picado.  
―Eso lo sacaron por parte de tu familia ―no perdió el tiempo de picar Draco con sus acostumbrada sonrisa.

―Ay sí, el señor estirado no puede ni con sus propios hijos ―gruñó la pelirroja. Draco arqueó una ceja, Ginny debía de estar igual o más irritable que él.

―Si no vinieran en grupos quizá fuera más fácil, y lo de embarazos múltiples también viene de tu familia en todo caso ―le recordó el y Ginny tuvo que morderse la mejilla para no sonreír.

―Te recuerdo que seguimos siendo de la misma rama familiar, Malfoy. Ambos compartimos esas posibilidades ―dijo solo para no quedarse callada, pensando que por más idiota que fuera, su esposo tenía algo de razón.

Ambos casi habían tenido un infarto prematuro a sus dieciocho años cuando descubrieron que su primer bebé no iba a ser uno, sino tres. Alisson, Anabell, y Anett habían sido muy esperadas y queridas, no había duda, pero a la vez su mundo había quedado patas arribas con esas diablillas, como le decía Ron ya que ellas habían salido con la energía característica de los Weasley y la Arrogancia marca Malfoy.

Cuando Ginny estuvo embarazada de Erick y Eliott fue también sorpresivo, no tanto por la cantidad sino por el hecho de tener cinco hijos en tan solo tres años de matrimonio. Sin embargo ya habiéndose acostumbrado un poco a la rutina de criar tres niñas revoltosas, con dos más debían tener una estrategia ya formalizada, bueno, no en realidad pero afortunadamente los niños habían salido ligeramente más tranquilos, como el Ying y Yang más bien.

Por último y no menos importante estaba el pequeño Draco Malfoy con recién diez años cumplidos. El niño también había sido una sorpresa... que fuera solamente uno en realidad, y por ese mismo motivo y que ninguno de sus otros hijos hubiera salido rubio lo habían llamado Draco. Orgulloso, tranquilo y silencioso había resultado ser el único que ponía orden en la cara irónicamente.

―Portéense bien, no quiero recibir cartas de profesores. No de ustedes al menos ―suspiró Ginny, alisando el cabello de Erick y acodando la chaqueta de Eliott.

―No podemos prometer nada ―dijo el primero.

―Tío George se te adelantó, ya nos dijo el pasadizo que nos lleva a las cocinas ―contestó el segundo, y Ginny suspiró rendida. Iba a tener una muy seria charla con George y como estaba influenciando él en sus hijos.

Draco por otra parte les daba las últimas palabras a sus hijas.

―Solas o juntas dejen ya de buscar problemas con chicos más grande que ustedes, recuerden que antes de todos son damas ―le decía Draco, sobre todo dirigiéndose a Alisson que tendía a pelearse con sujetos mayores que ella al más puro estilo muggle, ¿Por qué había accedido a hacerle caso a su mujer y había inscrito a su niña en artes marciales?̶―. Lo que digan los demás de ustedes no deberían de importarles.

―Si cuando se meten con ustedes ―murmuró Anett. Años habían pasado y aun había gente que no compartían ni respetaban que un Gryffindor y un Slytherin salieran juntos.  
Draco se encogió de hombros.

―Y por el mismo motivo, no deberían hacer caso a lo que opinan los demás ―esperaba que sus hijas aprendiera más pronto que tarde esa lección. Bueno, al menos Anabell era la más lista de las tres y si se daba cuenta primero podría influenciar en sus hermanas.

Al final se despidieron como padres e hijos, Ginny abrazó a los gemelos y las niñas abrazaron a Draco, luego intercambiaron más consejos y abrazos. Cuando el silbato comenzó a sonar, ya los chicos estaban en un vagón despidiéndose a través de la ventana.

―Lo logramos ―Ginny pestañeó un par de veces, solo con un pequeño rastro de lágrimas en los ojos. Parecía estar entre perpleja y aturdida.

―Sí, lo hicimos ―Draco no creía en ángeles, pero pareció escuchar un coro de ellos― Ahora son problema de Hogwarts.

Ambos se miraron tras un rato, acto seguido Ginny chilló emocionada y Draco sonrió con autosuficiencia. ¡Lo habían logrado, ambos habían ganado!

Competir y hacer apuestas ridículas había sido la manera de llevar su relación llena de altibajos, pero en el momento que Ginny había quedado embarazada por accidente y Draco le había propuesto matrimonio en un extraordinario impulso por parte de él, había dejado la rivalidad entre ambos y había comenzado a trabajar en equipo, todo para poder criar a sus hijos de la mejor manera posible.

Ginny se apegó a Draco y el pasó un brazo por sobre sus hombros, se vieron y sonrieron mutuamente, y aun con adultos en la estación se atrevieron a compartir un pequeño e íntimo beso.

―¿Saben que sigo aquí, verdad? ―Oh, cierto que Junior aun no ingresaba en Hogwarts, afortunadamente el próximo año si lo haría. Porque si había algo que amaban más que a sus hijos, eran el tiempo que podían pasar sin ellos.

* * *

 **Esta fue mi pequeña colaboración para el grupo de Face quien celebraba... bueno, ya lo die allá arriba xD**

 **No sabía de que escribir siendo sincera, pensé que iba a hacer algo smutt tirando al lemmon (bueno, si, lemmon puro) pero al final, pensando en maldades y toda la cosa me dije que algún día le pondría TRES hijas a Draco para hacérselas pagar todas mas una, así que... ¿Por qué no? También pienso que la familia Weasley es de por si grande y Ginny quizá no se conformara con un solo hijo -aunque realmente ningun embarazo fue planeado- y bueno... al final en el combo familiar agregué unos gemelos y el consentido de la casa xD**


End file.
